Tonton, the Ninja World Revolutionary
by unodospukkapie
Summary: After defeating Madara at the climax of the Fourth Shinobi War, she is blasted back in time by a mysterious man. With the help of an old friend, can she finally bring peace to the ninja world? There's one thing for sure, this will be the ninja adventure of a lifetime! A story of a smart and strong Tonton. No bashing. No pairings. Read and review. sealmaster!Tonton smart!Tonton
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki no Tonton

Chapter One

AN: Hello guys and welcome to my new piece of Naruto fanfiction. This is my first attempt at writing so I hope you can bear with me!

Read and review! It motivates me to write as an author!

* * *

"Thanks, Grandmaster Darnell. You really saved my bacon." Tonton said, shifting her Mac 10 to a more comfortable position.

Her companion turned and smiled, white teeth penetrating the night and contrasting sharply with the black surroundings. "Eyo, no worries, bro. It's wad I do y'know."

He grimaced slightly, worrying Tonton.

"Naw, shit. I gotta skeet, yo. Got sum shit do back in da Hood. Marquishalque got in sum trouble with dem niggaz down the block." He made the secret Negro Reverse Summoning seals, but suddenly collapsed to the floor, holding his chest.

"Yo, Tawntawn, this niqqa Madara got me good, you gotta finish the job, y'know whad I'm sayin'? Give i'm hell."

Tonton nodded, a lone tear slipping from her eye.

Tonton surveyed her surroundings. Death. Death permeated the entire area. She blinked the tears away, subjugating the sheer emotion which was threatening to tear her apart. "Buhi." She oinked venomously towards the lone ninja responsible for this carnage. "Buhi." She said again, scrambling to her feet. All of a sudden, with a great leap, she launched herself forward towards her foe. She manipulated her meagre chakra for one last attack, the attack that would hopefully end all of this suffering.

It was her final gambit, the last hope of the Allied Shinobi Forces.

She saw all of her loved ones before her eyes. Shizune. Tsunade. Nardo. Ultra Ninja Saucekay. Soraka. She saw them all with hope in their eyes, cheering her on.

She did not allow the pressure to affect her; the stakes were too high. A shinobi must endure, against all odds. She took her last leap, readying herself for the expelling her jutsu.

"BUHI!"

He was coming close now, any moment she would release her attack.

"BUHI!"

One...

Two...

Three...

She released. "Summoning Jutsu: Francis II Rákóczi and a Bajillion Spiky Turnips!"

All of a sudden, a great change became the battlefield. Humongous turnips burst forth, threatening to break the very planet in two. The ground shook, like an atom bomb and a magnitude 9.6 earthquake (on the Richter scale) going off at the same time. Big thick clouds of gas exploded from the ground, and the reeds grew massive ninja spikes and launched at Madara in a ninja way, leaving paths of destruction in their wakes.

And in the midst of this, a Hungarian prince with a funky mustache proceeded to tear shit up. He was strong. Big strong man with a big strong stache.

Tonton grinned. She had been practising this jutsu for years. The war would end, and Nardo, Soraka and her other loved ones could find peace in the afterlife.

"Kamui!"

Tonton suddenly stopped in her celebrations, and watched on in horror as her attack was absorbed into Madara's own dimension.

There was a shout from the other side of the battlefield. It was Madara. "It is all for naught, dear Tonton! You should save ur bacon now! Before it is too late!"

Tonton, in horror, could only curse this man. "BUHI! I WILL AVENGE SAUCEKAY, I WILL UNLOCK THE SECRETS OF THE WORLD, I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND BRING TRUE PEACE TO THE PEOPLE!"

Madara smirked. "Alas, it is useless. You are condemning yourself to a life of slavery under the abdicated Debiddo Kyameron-san! His grip on the UK may be weakened, but he still regularly attends frat parties!"

Tonton, now recognizing the absolute terror of her situation, prayed to all the Kami for salvation.

There was a bang, she saw Madara's head explode. She had overloaded his Kamui. The fight was over, but she was sucked into a big hole of darkness before she could think.

A dark voice spoke. "I am here to send you back in time to fix the mistakes of the past. You will undergo certain improvements. Good luck." It all went dark. When she woke up, she already had a plan.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki no Tonton

Chapter Two

Tonton looked into the river. She gasped audibly at what she saw. "Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan..." She oinked, a speculative look on her face. "Okay, buhi. I have a plan. I need to defect from Konoha to join the Akatsuki. There I will steal all of the bijuu and become their jinchuuriki. Then I will have ultimate power to bring peace to ninja world."

Tonton changed into her ninja clothes. She was embarking on a tough mission. She wore a black ninja trench coat, ninja glasses, and ninja shoes. She strapped her ninja packs to her waist and looked herself over in a mirror. She grinned in excitement. She wrapped her legs in ninja bandage to look cool like the ninja Zabububububabaza she fought earlier. She put the Kubikiriborochiro on her back. It stuck to her back because she had drawn a ninja seal so it would attract ninja items to it with ninja magnetic forces.

"Tonton! No! You can't leave! Konoha needs you!" Tonton snarled. Naturo was too persistent for her liking.

"This is for betterment of ninja world. I need more ninja power to bring peace. U will never understand, you are dumb and Sakura-chan will never love you." Naruto cried, before he was interrupted by Tonton's big Zabuza blade. The body jerked.

It was just a shadow clone.

"Kyuubi infused ultra big ball rasangen!"

Tonton gritted her teeth but remained calm, like a true ninja. She headbutted nardo in the head with her head and punched his lights out.

She continued on her journey.

-XxXxX- 9 hours later –XxXxX-

She heard a rustle in a bush. "buhi. Show urrself."

"Hello, Tonton." She snapped her neck, she recognized that voice.

"Suponjibobu-kun..."

"So you remember me... I would like to join you on your ninja mission to find ninja peace."

"Okay."

She turned to him now, and saw him clad in ninja gear. A hitae-ate bearing the symbol of Bikini Bottom adorned his forehead, with a ninja scratch through it.

"You became a missing-nin just to join me?"

"Don't downplay your importance. You have an admirable goal, and I would like to see it come to fruition." She was comforted by his soft voice.

She spoke hesitantly, "What will Squidward think? What happened to Shurekku-kun?"

Spongbob grimaced.

This would not be easy.

"He... fell to some missing-nin. He passed on his ringogan to me, ordering me to fulfill your mission." Tonton cried, but Spongebob's absorbent figure soaked up all of her woes. She looked deep into his purple eyes, marvelling at the power behind them. They basked in the throes of passion, which Tonton found comfort in.

"Let's go."

He nodded resolutely.


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki no Tonton

Chapter Three

As the years passed, Team 7 heard rumour of a deadly force. A frightening power behind the eyes of the latest Akatsuki ninja. It wasn't the ringen of Spongebob, the SS-ranked ex-ANBU of Bikini Bottom, but a threat that still caused pain in their hearts to this day.

Tonton.

The wielder of the Namigan (Trademark). It was said that Tonton was the new leader of the Akatsuki and had overthrown Pain, who was apparently just a figurehead. The real leader was Uchiha Madara, big bad ninja with stronk sharingen.

But Tonton was different, more powerful. She was a master of the ninja arts. She knew nin, gen, tai, ken, kin, sen, fuin, space-time, bo, and bukijutsu and could use wood, ice, lava, storm, dust and blaze releases. But she was not god-like and got beat up sometimes.

She was the jinchuuriki of all bijuu and had killed all ninjas. Other than her.

Soraka.

The years passed. Peace reigned. And Tonton sat upon her ninja throne. She had lived a good life. With that, she forever left the ninja world, and moved to Wigan, a country town in north-western Great Britain. She enjoyed a delicious selection of ninja pastries, and visited any places. She even got to visit America and sample the wonderful food but she got shotted by a guy called Randy who hog-roasted her.

That was the thing. She was not accustomed to their technology. She did not see the shot coming.

She was dead before she knew of his position. He fired at her with a trusty musket from long time ago when red skins went around. She even visited Japan where she found great distress in the amount of dirty weebs.

The End.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
